strike_and_defence_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Black Feather
Operation Black Feather was initiated after reports from Malden Company and intel received from a prisoner belonging to the Crow Mercenaries. Starting on the 1st of January 1048 the primary goal of Operation Black Feather was to avoid terroist attacks within Savoria especially within the capital city of Rejm. After the incident of the 27th of December 1047 where one of the leader of the Crow Mercenaries named Haribalt Lothringer was killed during an attempt to negoiate with Malden Company the Crow Mercenaries are planning revenge against the nation of Savoria. This was confirmed by a mercenary that was taken prisoner by Malden Company on the 30th of December 1047. During the 31st of December 1047 the prisoner was further interrogated by the military police who gave them more details about the planned attacks. Operation Plan The Savorian government and military high command had quickly assembled in order work out a plan on how to counter the imminent attacks. Based on the intel received it was clear that an attack against the political leaders of the nation was planned. During a rally that was supposed to happen on the 1st of January 1048 the crow mercenaries planned on placing up to 10 Explosive Devices in and around the public area in Rejm the rally was supposed to happen. It was decided quickly that the Savorian Strike and Defence Force would be the force to be used. The whole operation would run under the command of the SSDF Command Major Mika Silo. CMAJ Mika Salo was confident that Malden Company would be the ideal unit to assign the main tasks to as they have combat experience and knowledge about the Crow Mercenaries from past encounters. The first objective would be to prevent or minimize the damage that the terror attacks on the 1st of January could potentially cause. Malden Company will be sent in an hour prior to the rally in Rejm. They will be checking buildings and other important locations for any explosive or suspicious activity that might be connected to the planting of such. If they find any people involved they will arrest or kill them depending on the situation. The public will not be informed about the imminent attacks to avoid panic so Malden Company has to be aware of civilian presence. It´s also important that there is no information leaked about that the rally has already been cancelled. No important politicans will speak to the public. Instead it´s planned that the local police informs the public about half an hour after the first plannend speech that the rally has to be cancelled due to the politicans being unable to travel to the because of a major malfunction on their transportation vehicle. The second objective is to find and arrest the mercenaries operating in the area and to located their hideout. It´s also important to find intel about where they got the explosives from and how they were able to move them undetected. After this CMAJ Mika Salo will give further orders on how to proceed. It´s believed that the part of the Black Crow Mercenaries operating in the area is named Section 43. 1st January 1048 During the afternoon of the 1st January Malden Company began their operation to avoid the planned terroist attacks against their capital Rejm. In order to stop the Crow Mercenaries a part of Malden Company disguised as civilians in order to find and disable or eliminate the mercenaries and their explosives. After they searched a couple of buildings they stopped a mercenary disguised as civilian who was armed with a sidearm and attempting to smuggle 4 HE-Grenades onto the Plaza the speech was supposed to happen. Soldiers of Malden Company were able to shoot him down which caused a mass panic in the city. However this aided Malden Company as the Mercenaries couldn´t attempt their attack a second time. SNA forces then moved into the city to help clearing out the remains of the mercenaries so that Malden Company could move on with their next tasks. After they succesfully stopped the mercenaries planned attacks they moved on to eleminate Crow Mercenary hideouts while taking some casualties as the mercenaries were pretty spread out and tried to ambush Malden Company multiple times. During their advance they faced two hostage situation. While on the first one they were able to make an entry through a window and eliminate 3 mercenaries and freeing 2 Savorian hostages the second one led to a disaster leaving 2 Savorian citizens and 3 mercenaries killed, with multiple Malden Company soldiers wounded. In their last push they cleared out mercenaries spread out in a nearby town. They took more casualties during this but were able to kill the last remaining mercenaries. During this a helicopter attempted to evacuate the leader of Section 43 but a quick push on it made the pilots panic and taking off leaving their leader behind. The mercenary leader was taken into custody without any resistance from him and is now being further questioned. Results of the questioning and conclusion The leader of Section 43 was immediatly interrogated after his arrest. Despite questionable interrogation methods he didn´t reveal too many details. He revealed that the home of the Crow Mercenaries was located with the Wild Lands. According to his information the Crow Mercenaries main leader was home there and all operation and contracts were planned and led from this location. This also means that the Crow Mercenaries have centralised leadership so that all actions taken by them are well coordinated. The Savorian Government and Military High Command were hoping to find the Crow Mercenaries home in the Wild Lands and destroy them once and for all. However this would be a risky mission considering the situation in the Wild Lands and the many dangers that can be encountered there. Operation Green Hell was initated and was again Malden Company of the Savorian Strike and Defence Force was tasked with conducting the Operation.